iPod Anthology
by KinkyK and JazzyJ
Summary: Ch. 3 – Sasuke and Sakura have their own game. Let's just say it involves sex, Sakura's boyfriend, and the thrill of cheating. *Edited for content just to be safe.
1. Issues

**Rating: **MA

**Author: **KinkyK

**Summary:** Ch. 1- It's New Year's Day, and Sasuke always gets laid on holidays, so he asks his girlfriend Ino and she turns him down. Well it's three am and his girlfriend won't put out. He could always just make out with one of her friends or more right?

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Song: **Issues

**Artist: **Mindless Self Indulgence

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

"Oh yeah baby it's a new year!" Naruto chanted to himself as he grabbed another flute of champagne.

New Year's Day, the day most people resent, the day people live for, the day things go wrong, the day people die, the day people are born, and most importantly the day people have to start over. A new, but not so new beginning in life, by starting over what has been accomplished in earlier months just to start over again. That meant more stuff as well. Birthdays, holidays, work, new school year, drama, and more catastrophe to add the New Year. And that's exactly what Sasuke thought every New Year.

Okay, so he was anti against New Year, so were most people. He just happen to not care or to state his opinion of New Year. He hated New Year mostly because of his clan. Every New Year he was inclined to do something more for his clan. They day he turned twenty was the day his father would have him work in the Uchiha Company and work side by side with his brother, and would have to be included in most family work and decisions.

Boy did he hate work. Especially when it revolved around his family or it had to do with the clan. He liked being an Uchiha in all, but the work of it all. The name you have to live up to, the manner you have to keep, and the family name that you cannot destroy was just unbearable. All that pressure came on you the day you were born an Uchiha or wed into the Uchiha name.

Sasuke just hated that in general. His clan name. He never got what was so special. It was just a fuckin' last name. Everybody had one. People had last names spelled in different languages, wrote in different ways, spelled different ways, had certain letters with the little marks or squiggly lines over it, with weird letters that you can't even find on a key board, some with silent letters, some that could probably be more than twenty letters, some that had two parts to it, some that were eight syllables, and his last name was that special.

Last name, Uchiha. Uchiha. Just one word. Three syllables. Six letters. No special way of writing it, unless you count his heritage Japanese. No special letters. No little marks, no squiggly line. Every word you could find on a keyboard. No silent letters, and that was it. His clan is one of the top clans, because of their last name. He never saw it. Even growing up as a kid, he questioned his last name.

He asked his mother all the time, why he had to do this, or that, or be the best, get top in his class, study hard, couldn't play outside like the other kids all because of his clan. Some points in his life he thought, "Fuck it," about his clan. It was a clan. Just a last name he carried that would get him far in life and have girls jump all over him like true bitches in heat, but that's what his face was for. He always had issues in his life that he questioned without a doubt.

The only thing he liked about New Year's was the fact he got laid. Yes, he got laid every holiday since he lost his virginity at fifteen and he plans to keep it that way. He always got laid on holidays. Even holidays like Easter or St. Patrick 's Day. It was his personal tradition. The girl's he's had don't meet up to his standards, but that's always soon forgotten when he beds them.

Even the girl he was dating now didn't meet up to his standards. Ino Yamanaka. A chick he's known since childhood that's had a crush on him constantly, so when he finally broke down and decided to ask for a date, it was out of two things. One, he was drunk and, two he wanted to try something new. Yes he wanted to try something new. He's basically dated half the girls at the school who looked interesting or wild. So now he wanted to try somebody in between.

Ino Yamanaka was in between. She was popular, but at the same time a nobody. She was beautiful, but the same time natural looking. She was smart, but at the same time dumb. She was cool, but at the same time uncool. She was that type of chick that Sasuke's never had before. He's had many things. He's had innocent, dumb, smart, party girl, gymnast, kinky, weird, freaky, nymphomaniacs, blonde, brunette, red head, he's had everything, but never a mixture or a girl caught in between. So when he choose Ino, he thought it through first.

He agreed with himself when he realized that he chose right–ish. She had her annoying moments. The talking, the asking of questions, the interrogation of when he was late or missed phone calls, the clinginess, the high maintenance, the talking, always wanting to go somewhere, always expected something out of him, got angry when he was quiet, and of course the talking. She was like a regular girl except a little more work than usual.

He was happy he didn't bring her to his parents yet. She didn't seem like the type to accept people's insults like his father usually does to everyone him or his brother would bring home. So from there on Sasuke and his brother kind of made a pact that the girl had to have certain features before brought into the Uchiha family or introduced into his family.

There were five things that a potential Uchiha woman had to have. Class, elegance, beauty, smarts, and a controlled temper. Ino had her classy moments. He never pictured her as the elegant type, so that was instantly taken off the list. She had beauty. She had a neutral amount of smart moments. A controlled temper was not present at all. No way in hell she had a controlled temper. He remembered the time he told her to stop talking, because her voice was annoying him when he had a headache.

That wasn't his fault. It was his first true week with her to get to know her and he didn't really know what she would do if he actually said that. He got his answer when she was mad him for an hour and she didn't talk for a whole hour, which he really didn't care about. He just thought the fact the stopped talking was a heaven sent, so he enjoyed while he still could.

So she was an okay chick, just a handful that's all. The thing is, he always had a problem with her putting out. It took him a whole month to get her in bed. That was longer than it usually took him to get girls in bed. So when it took him that long to get Ino into bed, he knew she was going to be a handful. That was the main girl he hated, a handful. Now as he made his way through the crowd to look for Ino for his New Year, he couldn't help but think he needs a new chick.

"Where is she?" Sasuke muttered angrily to himself as he now looked up stairs. He's been looking for his platinum blonde girlfriend for thirty minutes and still hasn't found her. They were at Neji Hyuga's house having the New Years party. The place was pretty big and it was being held inside and outside so it took a while to find somebody if you were looking for someone.

He's looked in every room by now and every crevice outside. Only place was upstairs, which contained another bar area and more places for him to search. Sasuke just grit his teeth as he looked in other rooms. This chick was wasting his time for him to get laid. He could just find someone else, have a quickie, and have a happy New Year. Out of the couple of rooms he's looked in, everyone else seems to be doing the same.

After searching more rooms and asking people the same damn question over and over again. He found Ino by the bar area talking to her friend Sakura and her ex-boyfriend Sai. He hated talking to Sai; he was such a jackass, even when he was the one who looked like him. Sai made fun of everybody, especially him. He's called him Emo Boy, Duckbutt-sama, Mr. Emotionless, when he's was one to talk. Sometimes he wonders if likes people to hate him with all the nicknames he gives out.

Why Ino's talking to him doesn't make any sense and Sakura, another girl who was in between and a girl he considered to fuck or become his girlfriend along with Ino. It was a close choice between them, he chose Ino because he thought of the term 'blondes are more fun'. He's never heard one for girls with pink hair so he just chose her on a whim. It was a close decision though.

"Ino, I was looking all over for you." Sasuke stated as he walked up to the group. Of course all eyes turned on him, breaking away from their previous conversation.

She set down the drink inches away from her lips. "Oh sorry, as you can see, I was talking to Sakura and Sai. I haven't seen them in a while since we've been dating, except at school. We're talking about how we can't believe it's our senior year. Isn't that amazing Sasuke?" Ino bombarded him with her words as soon as he fully approached.

He shrugged. "I guess."

"So, how are you enjoying the party Sasuke?" Sakura asked out of random.

His eyes quickly to darted her when he realized the question was directed at him. "Fine."

She nodded at his curt response. "That's good."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

A blonde eyebrow arched. "Sasuke what's wrong? You look depressed and you sound upset."

The male lightly chuckled before speaking. "He always looks and sounds that way." Sai interrupted.

His eyes narrowed at the painter before him. "Nobody asked you Sai."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his comment. "Sai, leave Sasuke alone. He just has a straight face. He's not putting on a masquerade of a fake smile every damn minute."

He looked at the girl with a blank face. "You're just angry because you're ugly Sakura."

Her green eyes narrowed. "Your face, Sai."

She stifled laughter. "Smooth come back Sakura."

She sucked her teeth. "Shut up Ino."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the situation. "Hm."

Ino took another sip from her cup and looked at her boyfriend. "Oh yeah, Sasuke why were you looking for me?"

His face returned to passive. "I wanted to talk to you."

She nodded while finishing off her drink. "Okay. Wanna go outside in the front? I think that's the quietest place here."

He shrugged. "Fine."

She shrugged as well. "I'll take that as an okay. I'll be back in a little while guys. Sakura don't kill Sai while I'm gone."

Her green eyes looked at him before replying. "I can't promise you that Ino, but I'll try."

* * *

She sat down on the cement stairs with her boyfriend and looked over at him. "So what'd you wanna talk about Sasuke?"

He licked his lips before speaking. "I want to have sex."

She shook her head in annoyance. "Sasuke, what is with you and sex?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. What is with you and not having sex?"

A sigh spilled through her lips before she replied. "Look Sasuke, I'm just the type of girl that didn't put out a lot. You can ask Sai. It took him a whole month and a half to get me to sleep with him. I'm not an easy chick; you should know this by now."

He rolled his eyes at her words. "I can definitely see that by now Ino." Sasuke muttered with obvious disappointment in his voice.

She rolled her eyes at his defeated tone. "Wait, you're not gonna break up with me then, are you Sasuke?"

He chose his words before he spoke. "No, Ino. I'll try to cope with my loss of a sex life."

A smile appeared on her lips. "That's great Sasuke," Ino said before kissing him on the cheek and standing up, "I'm going back to Sakura and Sai. Let me know if you need anything."

He fought the urge to scoff. He needed something now. "Sure."

* * *

"Okay, now begins my mission." Sasuke thought to himself as he walked back through the front door of the party. For the next five minutes after Ino left, he began to ponder about his next move. He wasn't gonna waste a sexless New Year's Eve thanks to Ino. So far his _'Master Plan'_ had three to five steps depending on the situation. The one with three steps was simple as hell. The first step was to scope around the easiest but not very drunk girl. The second step was to get her attention with his amazing Uchiha skills, and last but not least bed her and he was threw for the night.

The plan with five steps only had five just in class little flaws here and there. The first step to the plan was of course the same as the first except, it depends if the chick he is going after has friends or a date, so the whole point was to lure. The second step was to get the girl tipsy. Mostly likely if she had friend or a date with her, they would try to keep her as sober as possible.

The third step was to get the chick to be into him. Most chicks are into the face, not much into him or his life style in general. Step four consists of trust, which he can gain as easily by just using his face and family name_. _Then step five, of course bed her, but then again, there could be a step six or more if the girl is stubborn like Ino. His eyes scanned the area with slight disappointment. Maybe this would be hard. "Hey Sasuke, are you looking for somebody?" He instantly recognized the smooth voice and turned his head to the side for a quick glance at whom it was.

He rolled his eyes. "No, but thanks for asking Sakura."

She gave him a curious look. "Are you sure? Because I could help you if–."

He sucked his before cutting her off. "No Sakura, I'm fine. Why aren't you with Sai and Ino?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because they're boring the hell out of me talking about the old days of when they use to go out with each other."

His annoyance increased. That was typical of Ino. "Of course."

She took another sip out of her cup before realizing something. "So let me guess, you're looking for a girl to screw?"

He nodded automatically. "Yeah– wait. How'd you know?"

She shrugged with a smirk. "I heard you like to sleep around on holidays and knowing Ino and the fact she doesn't put out much, I had a feeling you'd be doing this."

He thought the coolness to her tone was fake. "Yeah, that's true. Does it disgust you? Do you wanna slap me? Do you wanna yell at me? Wanna call me sick pig and storm off to tell Ino?"

She shook her head. "No, I really couldn't care less what you did. And this is you and Ino's relationship not mine, if she loses her boyfriend because she doesn't wanna put out, that's her problem not mine. She can deal."

He nodded in respect before looking through the throng of people. "Hm."

She looked at his roaming eyes. "Need help finding a girl?"

He looked her over momentarily before speaking. "Sure."

"Okay, but this might be hard to find girl that will meet up Uchiha standards." Sakura muttered while scanning the throng of moving bodies with her green grass eyes.

He shook his head. "Right now my standards have changed. She has to be hot, slightly tipsy with no chance of acting a fool, and will willingly sleep with me without much to get her into bed."

She scoffed. "Well then, this should be easy."

He rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that."

* * *

As the two scanned the crowd with their eyes they got some good choices that all ended badly some way or another. The first chick was one Sakura spotted and Sasuke had to admit she was a good choice. Long legs, flowing ebony hair to her waist, wearing a skintight black dress that contrast against her pale glowing skin. She seemed perfect. Sasuke had walked over to her when they made eye contact. As soon as Sasuke and her had exchanged names, she asked a question about Sakura. After that question, Sasuke made his way back to Sakura and reported the problem. She was a lesbian and was ready to screw Sakura rather himself. Sakura of course laughed in his face and continued looking for more options.

The second girl was Sasuke's choice. She was the same as the last; drop dead gorgeous, long hair, tight clothes, and great curves. Sakura was the one to go over and ask if the girl was interested in Sasuke or a lesbian of some sort. Turns out the girl wasn't a lesbian and was interested in Sasuke, but along the lines of a couple minutes, Sasuke watched as Sakura began laughing as she made her way back to Sasuke. It turns out the lovely girl Sasuke was attracted to was a transsexual that hasn't gotten 'her' sex change done yet. Sasuke just stood quiet and still for a matter of minutes before looking back towards the crowd.

The third and fourth girls were a couple of twins that Sasuke and Sakura spotted near the bar laughing it up with other girls. Both Sasuke and Sakura were kind of afraid to go over there from the last two girls that were chosen from before. Sakura volunteered to go for Sasuke and asked him which girl he wanted. Of course he said both and Sakura winded up rolling her eyes while walking to the group of girls.

When Sakura was near them and began pointing towards Sasuke obviously asking the whole "Do you wanna screw him question?" The twins looked towards each other and began talking. It looked like they were looking at Sakura too during the conversation. After the twins were done with their personal conversation, they gave Sakura the verdict.

There it was again, a face. It wasn't a freaked face this time; it was a nervous, shy face. She began to give them smiles and from what it looks like, rambling about something to them. The twins began talking to Sakura and her so-called rambling, but she gave them another answer. The twins replied once more, before she gave them a thank you and reported back to Sasuke.

The new problem was one Sasuke couldn't care less about. The twins would only sleep with Sasuke if Sakura joined in making it a foursome. He told Sakura to go back over there and say yes. All she did was give him a look and began scanning the crowd for another girl. He rolled his eyes and copied her actions by scanning the crowd.

During the last twenty minutes with that. The girls usually turned up the same. They were either not what the seemed, interested in Sakura, wanted a moresomes, into weird kinks, the list was endless, and now it was Sakura's turn looking for the girl, because Sasuke decided they needed to take turns. This girl looked perfect, but then again so did the other ten girls.

This one had fire red orange hair, a pale yet tan complexion, and was wearing some nice skinny jeans with a nice halter-top that showed off her lower back tattoo. As Sakura walked over to her, he was praying that she was his New Year's lay. This has been taking way too long. Once again, he watched from a distance as she talked to the girl. The girl gave one glance at Sasuke, licked her lips, and turned her attention back to Sakura.

That seemed like a good sign so far. It seemed like Sakura was explaining something to her and she nodded and gave Sasuke a good look up and down and winked at him. Okay, that's a really good sign. She began talking to Sakura, giving her an explanation of her own that caused Sakura to smile and stifle a laugh. She gave her a brief answer that caused the girl to break out in a smirk as well. Sasuke couldn't believe this; Sakura was basically flirting with this girl. The question and the answer should not take this long.

Sasuke kept his brooding Uchiha eyes focused on them until Sakura walked away with a smile on her face a couple minutes later. Of course he instantly assaulted her with the question on the tip of his tongue. "What was her answer?"

She folded her arms. "She said yes, but she can't because her girlfriend would get mad at her."

He sucked his teeth. "Oh great, another bisexual girl," he mumbled, "by why were you laughing."

A small smile worked its way to her lips. "At the suggestion she made."

"And what was her suggestion?" Sasuke asked intrigued.

Her teeth sank into the corner of her lip before speaking. "That me and you should sleep together."

A light bulb went off in his head. That seemed oddly perfect. Why didn't he think of that before? That would have saved him over a half an hour of looking for a girl. That should have been his _Master Back Up Plan. _"Sakura, do you wanna screw?" Sasuke asked as he watched her smile slowly diminish.

She looked taken back. "Uh, no."

He gave her a quizzical look. "Why not? Are you still a virgin or something?"

She just narrowed her eyes. "No, you jack ass. I just don't want to sleep with you."

He took a step closer to her and put his lips near her ear. "Are you sure about that Sakura?"

She shuddered from his voice. "I'm sure Sasuke."

He licked at the shell of her ear before speaking. "Are you still sure?"

She shuddered once more as tingles spread through her. "Fuck it, let's have sex."

He stepped back from her with a smirk. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

His eyes roamed over her after he closed the room door. He can't believe he's never noticed her pastel pink hair that reached her waist was accented by the sparkling lime green eyes. The way her smooth lightly tan skin seemed flawless. Her curves were perfectly placed, along with the sizes of her breasts and width of her hips. The suppleness that radiated from her lips and the length of her legs. It was like she grew up and out without him noticing. Which seemed logical, because he never really looked at her in the first place.

They shared a look before beginning to remove clothes. She then began reaching for the hem of her tight sparkly shirt. The Uchiha watched from afar while unbuttoning his shirt while her shirt was being slowly removed off Sakura's upper torso. As soon as the shirt was thrown to the floor, Sasuke couldn't help, but take in every detail of shown skin. His eyes wandered from the pale globes of flesh secured by the red and black satin bra to the dip of her pierced navel presenting a light pink flower charm.

He shrugged his shirt off his shoulders before taking matters into his own hands. Sasuke instantly grabbed Sakura's waist with his forearm and crushed her dainty frame against him. She squeaked at the sudden movement, but it soon turned into a whimper as he attacked her neck with his tongue. Her fingernails latched onto the denim of his jeans as his tongue traced higher to the pulse of her neck. He then directed his attention from Sakura's neck to her lips. From the previous whimper, her mouth was still slightly agape. That allowed Sasuke to slip his tongue in without much work.

She moaned into the kiss as his tongue invaded her mouth. Jade, lust masked eyes began to flutter closed as she got into the sequence of Sasuke sucking on her tongue. The pleasure of it was causing tingle to finally spread through her body. He broke their kiss for a wanted breath of air, but soon began mapping the side of her smooth neck with his tongue. Slender fingers grabbed once more at denim and breath soon began to turn into short gasps.

Things soon turned into a blur and clothes were thrown aside. Their actions grew fast paced as they descended upon the bed naked. Her moans got louder and louder as the session continued. She was in ecstasy, moaning like crazy, gripping the sheets, and soon wrapping her legs around his waist. His grip at feeling himself close to the edge. She started to bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning to loud. The two held onto each other as they came. His hold on her waist became a vice grip and she was able to leave crescents from her nails on his forearm. Once their bodies were relaxed of the previous pleasure. Sasuke then was able to steal another kiss from her. He then slowly pulled out. He heard Sakura whimper from the loss of warmth as well.

The Uchiha was then able to get himself and her under the covers. She just sighed and snuggled herself up against him. He looked down at the girl for second and then looked back up and began staring at the ceiling and let a smirk play across his face. This has probably been the best lay he's had in a while and the fact he's had it with Haruno is the shocking part. He then looked down again when she began trace lazy patterns on his arm. This is the beginning to a great New Year.

* * *

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Review please. ;)**

**-Kinky**


	2. Birthday Sex

**Rating**: MA

**Author**: KinkyK

**Summary**: Ch. 2 – Today's Sasuke's birthday and Sakura definitely knows what to give him after the party.

**Song**: Birthday Sex

**Artist**: Jeremih

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Disclaimer**: I own only my story

**Dedicated to: **Sasuke! It's his freakin' birthday! Wooh!

* * *

Sakura smiled to herself as she looked at her friends shuffle around her house. Her smile then turned into a glare when she noticed Naruto and Kiba fighting over a bottle of vodka. By fighting, Sakura meant, Naruto was holding the neck of the bottle while Kiba was pulling the end. She swore if that bottle broke those two were going to get their necks snapped, but what would you expect, they were getting ready for Sasuke's eighteenth birthday party, something like this was bound to happen. Even though Sasuke made it clear he hated parties, especially surprises or his own parties, Sakura and the rest of the gang decided to make one. More like Sakura persuaded her friends until they finally agreed, which wasn't all that hard, due to the fact they were bored and a party with just their friends and booze sounded perfect to them. Especially the booze part.

She then rolled her eyes and set down the frosting knife and began making her way over to the two boys. On the way to the booze tug of war, Sakura helped Temari move a table, due to the fact Shikamaru was sleeping on the couch in front of it. She also helped Hinata and Tenten refill a couple torches for outside. Plus she helped Ino put Sai in his place, because they were fighting over a picture Sakura had on her wall. She sighed heavily before she was in front of the two boys. She then narrowed her green eyes and placed her hand on the middle of the bottle. The two boys stopped and looked at the rosette haired teen with their annoyed expressions.

Sakura rolled her green eyes while shaking her head. "Why are you two fighting over this vodka bottle?"

Kiba turned away from her and narrowed his sharp eyes on Naruto. "He wants to make his shitty drinks with it. And he wants to freakin' put some of this in his ramen. That's a total waste."

She looked over at him with an arched pink eyebrow. "Ramen? Naruto, I don't even have ramen here. This bottle is for all of us for the moment. Sasuke said he's bringing more when he gets over here."

He shrugged. "Well, that bastard is slow! And I have ramen in the back of my car. I always keep a spare just incase of a ramen emergency." Naruto finished with a smile.

"No way," he began, "I had to freakin' beg my sister to buy me this bottle. You're not wasting it. You should just wait till Sasuke gets here."

His grip tightened on the bottle. "Sasuke's probably still chatting it up with his family. I know he's not on his way yet."

Kiba's grip tightened as well. "So what? I bet he has like three bottle compared to my one. Especially since Itachi is his older brother."

"Whatever, I want alcohol now. I shouldn't have to wait for the fuckin' birthday boy." Naruto retorted while pulling the bottle slightly in his direction.

She rolled her eyes before focusing her attention on Naruto. "Look Naruto, you are going to wait, because it is Sasuke's birthday, not yours. And Kiba is right, Sasuke said he'd bring a lot, so you can wait that long, which isn't going to be that long because he _is_ on his way here," Sakura then looked at Kiba, "this bottle isn't going to be opened till he gets here. Even though it's your bottle. You got that?"

He nodded, but scoffed. "Yes Sakura."

Naruto's whole body slumped at the whole idea. "Okay Sakura."

"Good," she began with a smile, "now this bottle is mine till he gets here." Sakura said as she replaced her fingers with Naruto's at the neck of the bottle.

Kiba and Naruto both gave the girl shocked faces and with their mouths slightly agape. "Sakura, that's not fair," Naruto whined, "I want to at least hold it."

"Not even that! That's my bottle." The other male complained.

Her eyes narrowed at the two boys. "Look, either you let me hold it or you get no alcohol at all tonight."

They gave a quick glance at each other before looking at Sakura. "Fine." The two answered in sync before heading off to the porch.

She rolled her eyes and made her way back to the kitchen with the bottle. Once she was back in the kitchen she set the bottle in the refrigerator and turned back to her cake. She then sighed once she dipped the frosting knife back in the chocolate frosting. She didn't really even know why she decided to make a cake. Other than the fact Choji, Naruto, and Kiba begged for it and the others said they would eat it. The real reason she felt like she didn't have to make it was the straight and simple fact that Sasuke hated sweets. Or he would put it dislikes or doesn't have a taste for. The only time Sasuke tolerated sweets, was when Sakura had eaten something sweet before kissing him or she had a piece of something sweet in her mouth and he would take it from her mouth during the kiss. Sakura definitely decided to use one of those methods tonight.

* * *

Sasuke groaned once he hit a red light. He was so happy to get away from his parents house. He always dreaded going there. Mostly because his father poked and prodded him all his life. Since he and Sakura moved out of their parent's homes and got a place together, it seemed his parents have gotten worse. Rather, his mom has gotten worse. She was always checking on him. Sasuke knew this phase would blow over soon. She did the same when Itachi moved out, but it was still annoying. His mother always had the habit of calling when him and Sakura were _busy_. He couldn't use the toes and fingers he had to count the times his mothers called while he was inside Sakura. Oh well, his mothers fault for calling at the wrong time.

He grimaced at the thought of entering his next party. He must have told Sakura a billion times that he didn't want a party. He detested parties. Especially ones that involved him. He started hating parties once he was ten. He felt too old to have his house decorated, have a huge cake with tons of decorations and his name in blue frosting, lots of kids and family members around the house, and most of the time, being given gifts he didn't want. As a child, Sasuke was hard to figure out, which also meant he usually got things he didn't want.

By eleven, he requested from his mom to have no more parties. Mikoto was saddened by this. She always loved throwing her Uchiha boys birthday parties. She especially loved planning Sasuke's because Itachi was too old as well, but she got over it and let her sons be. Something Sasuke noticed made her sad inside, that's why she let his mother throw a formal party at his parents house. The party wasn't real bad, the usual boring stuff, clan talk, people fawning over himself and Itachi, meeting old family, et cetera. So another party at his home didn't sound appealing either.

Neither was the fact he had to persuade Itachi into giving him four bottles of vodka instead of the two he requested at first. Sasuke changed his mind on the bottles once he remembered it was _his_ party. With his idiotic friends, which meant it was going to be loud, talkative, and possibly fun. All things Sasuke disliked as much as sweets. So he asked for more alcohol for himself to drown in. The more passed out he was the better. Or the more buzzed he was till his friends left the better. He was definitely ready for this night to be over.

* * *

"Whatever, just put that down Naruto. And Choji, back away from my cake." Sakura commanded as her friends continued to make everything a circus. Her eyes then saw a glow of light from behind the curtains, meaning Sasuke finally arrived. She quickly ran her hands under the water in the sink and and made a fast grab for a hand towel. She threw it away and began to walk fast to the door. She was able to open the door as soon as he began reaching for the doorknob.

"Hey Sasuke," She said with a smile.

"Hey," he replied after he gave Sakura a peck to lips, "where are our friends?"

She rolled her eyes. "Around the house."

He nodded as he headed over to the kitchen and began taking bottles out of a bag. "Hm, of course."

"Yeah, well forget them. How was your family thing?" She asked as she reached for two vodka bottles and placed them in the fridge.

Sasuke muttered a response. "It was fine."

She knew that tone. "So you hated it?"

"You know it," he said as he ran a hand through the back of his obsidian locks. Sasuke then used his other hand to grab Sakura's wrist, "I'm sick of parties, so let's hurry this up."

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Ready when you are babe."

He smirked and laced fingers with Sakura before heading towards their friends with a bottle of vodka.

* * *

The raven haired teen glared at the plate in his hand as the water came down on it. He was currently doing dishes while Sakura cleaned up the rest of the house. He just wanted to go to sleep, but it was better to do this now than to do it when he woke up. He honestly wanted to break all the dishes to pieces, throw them away, blame it on Naruto the next day, and go to sleep. He was partied out and it showed. Even though he hated to admit it, he enjoyed his party a lot. It was very entertaining.

Once the bottle of vodka was cracked open and different drinks began to brew, everyone got hyped. By hyped, he meant everyone was awake enough that it seemed they drank cups of coffee. Soon Naruto and Kiba began fidgeting with his and Sakura's iPod dock for some music. The two soon got tired of searching and settled on a rock station. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle to himself as Naruto and Kiba did their air guitars while Temari and Sakura came out of know where and began dancing. Which involved lots of head movement and lots of random body parts being moved everywhere. It got even more entertaining when Ino went and grabbed the video camera and began taping the four of them rocking out. Until Ino drifted and began taping Neji and Tenten pouncing on each other.

Somewhere along those lines, Kankuro, Gaara, and Shino came in with different types of booze and music to blast in the sound system. This only made the party crazier. Naruto and Kiba began jumping in the pool with their boxers on while repeatedly splashing each other and jumping in, in different ways. Soon Ino ended up in the pool once Sakura pushed her in. As Sai came to Ino's rescue, Temari grabbed Shikamaru and dragged him into the pool with her. Then Sakura managed to pull Sasuke into the hot tub, clothes and all. The couple used that to their advantage and began using hands to grab and pull one another as they began to make out. The couple was forced to stop once Naruto's boxers came hurling at them. After that point, everyone managed to get wet in some type or form.

Once everyone resided in the screened porch, Sakura went ahead and decided to grab the cake from inside. Due to the fact everyone was wet, they all decided to stay outside. After everyone sang happy birthday to Sasuke, Sakura swiped three fingers in the cake and dragged the three chocolate covered fingers across Sasuke's cheek. She then eagerly licked it all up and trailed her tongue into Sasuke's mouth. This earned whistles and cheers before other couples decided to take place in the same kind of thing. What was left over of Sasuke's cake was gladly and quickly eaten by everyone. Even Sasuke ate a small piece since Sakura made him. Once most of his friends were dry they began to make there way home.

Sasuke definitely had to admit; the party was entertaining and very awesome. This wonderful party was courtesy of Sakura Haruno. Times like these he remembered why he asked her out in school two years ago. He grew up with her so he already knew what kind of girl she was, but the main reason he asked her out was because she had a wild side. He had seen it lots of times at parties. Especially the parties where Temari was around Sakura. Even though this was a birthday party, Sakura just managed to make it wild, just like he liked it.

He smirked to himself and placed the last cup in the dishwasher and began washing another plate. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sakura coming from the dinning room with a garbage bag. She set the garbage bag by the trash can and made her way behind Sasuke. He then quirked an eyebrow when he felt Sakura's arms wrap around his waist and her hands inside of his pants, resting over his boxers. Her fingers then trailed back up and started to play with the elastic waist band of the cotton material.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke questioned before he set down the plate.

She smiled into Sasuke's back. "Just having fun."

He lightly smirked. "I can see that. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Sakura giggled, but removed her hands from Sasuke's pants. "Yes, I am, but I would like to have more fun."

This comment made his smirk grow wider. "Of course."

He then left the remaining plate in the sink, turned the water off, and reached for a paper towel. He dried his hands and threw the crumpled piece of tissue in the trash can. He then turned around to face Sakura. Her face gave off a coy look, but Sasuke could see the opposite in her eyes. He then dove in to capture her lips in his. The candy pink haired teen moaned into the kiss and hastily snaked her arms around his neck. He turned the couple around so she was pressed up against kitchen cabinets. He roughly thrusted his hips against hers and growled into the kiss.

She gasped at the contact of Sasuke's hardening arousal pressed in between her legs. Her hips naturally bucked back and she used her hand to harshly grab his hair. He bucked his hips back and gave another threatening growl into the kiss while slightly biting her lower lip. The action only turned her on more and one of her legs snaked around his hip, trying to get closer contact. The two got more friction as clothes began to get tugged off. Soon her shirt was on the kitchen floor with Sasuke's. The two broke their heated kiss and gave one another breathing room as they looked into each others eyes. He then leaned in once more to attack her lips. Their lips detached shortly after Sakura pushed on Sasuke's chest. She gave out a puff of air.

Sakura then shakily answered. "The couch."

He looked at the piece of furniture for a moment before hoisting her other leg up and quickly walking the two to the couch. Once laid out on the couch Sakura reached up and pulled Sasuke down for another kiss. He eagerly complied and began trailing his hands down to the button and zipper of her jeans. All night he was eyeing the tight piece of blue denim, not once did he actually think of taking them off. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and began to tug them down her hips. She sat up as Sasuke pulled the rest of the pants off her, leaving her in a dark blue thong.

She then wrapped her slender fingers around the button on Sasuke's jeans, before her hands were pulled away and forced into the plush of the couch. She looked up at Sasuke with lust clouded green eyes. He returned the same gaze with his obsidian pair of eyes. He then dove into Sakura's neck and began trailing his tongue on every patch of pale, smooth skin in sight. He licked up higher and rested his tongue on her pulse before trailing back down and giving a small bite to her shoulder. A small groan escaped her lips as her hips bucked at the sensation.

Soon the two went down hill, as soon they were completely nude. Moans, groans, and the slapping of skin were heard throughout the room. Eventually the both of them were on edge and the pair rode out the uproar of their euphoria. Her nails retracted from his skin as she laid back down on the couch. He removed the vice grip he realized he had on Sakura's hips. He then pulled out his softened length and laid next to her. The couple shared a chaste kiss, before she grabbed Sasuke's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked in raspy voice.

"Hm." He replied with a squeeze of his hand.

"Happy birthday." She said with a smile on her face.

Even Sasuke couldn't prevent the smirk that appeared on his lips.

* * *

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link.  :)

**Review please :) **

**-Kinky**


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Author:** KinkyK

**Rating: **MA

**Summary:** Ch. 3 – Sasuke and Sakura have their own game. Let's just say it involves sex, Sakura's boyfriend, and the thrill of cheating.

**Song:** Let The Games Begin

**Artist:** Anarbor

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

**Dedicated to:** One of my requesters, **kumakohunnay**.

* * *

''I can't believe she's dating _him_. How could Sakura do this to me? She never even told me about _him_.'' Ino said before angrily biting her school chicken sandwich. She was watching the couple in the lunch line together all happy and laughing. Sakura was happy with _him_.

''You'll get over it Ino.'' Her friend murmured cooly.

She rolled her aqua eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. ''Shut up Shika. No one asked you.'' He narrowed his eyes at her and grimaced at the pain.

''No one asked you to complain about Sakura's new boyfriend.'' Naruto shot back after shoving a couple of fries in his mouth.

She sucked her teeth. ''I can't help but complain. I don't like him.''

''The reason why you don't like him is because he never paid attention to you when you liked him.'' Tenten mumbled while sipping her water.

Ino slightly blushed. ''Shut up. It was a phase.''

''A very long phase might I add.'' Temari joined in.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes again. ''It was a mistake. I didn't mean to crush on Kankuro okay.''

''Yeah, but you did.'' Shikamaru mumbled while protecting his side.

She glared at him. ''Anyway, I still don't like Sakura dating him. He's two years older than her.''

''So? It's just a number. It's not like they're gonna be together forever.'' Sasuke mumbled while playing with a piece of bread on his plate.

He looked at his friend with curiosity. ''The bastard is right. Who knows how long this is gonna last? This is Kankuro and Sakura we're talking about. Kankuro is a senior, so later on this year he'll be leaving here and going to college. And I'm pretty sure there are a lot of hot girls in twelfth grade right now, I dunno if he could hold on.'' He trailed off.

''Kankuro's not like that,'' Gaara started, ''he may be one to joke around and be pretty perverted when it comes to girls, but he wouldn't cheat on Sakura or leave her for some other girl.''

His sister thought it over fro a moment. ''That's true. I remember the last girlfriend Kankuro had. I think they dated about two and a half years.''

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. ''Hm. That seems a little long for him.''

Temari nodded. ''I thought the same thing, but he's serious when it comes to relationships.''

''Why are we even talking about this?'' Neji asked after finishing his milk.

Chouji nodded after taking a bite of his burger. ''Neji's right. This has nothing at all to do with us.''

Ino made a disgusted face. ''Chouji, chew your food and then talk to me.''

He ignored her request and chewed with his mouth open. In return she glared. Everyone resumed back to their lunch and began to talk about other people in school. Except Sasuke, who sitting there thinking about his problem.

* * *

''I know I'm slow and I shouldn't be asking this, but where's Sakura?'' Naruto asked while looking at the people in the class. He noticed the empty desk a few rows away from his.

''She's in Kankuro's free period class. She has that teacher for I think first period and he lets her come in when she wants.'' Hinata answered her boyfriend.

''Wow. Isn't that lucky for them?'' Kiba answered in a bored tone.

''I know right? They're like always together. It never ends.'' Ino said with a sour face.

''You're both ones to talk. You both never separated from the people you dated when you first started dating. Ino never left Sai's side and Kiba never left Koni's side.'' Sasuke mumbled while doing some forgotten homework.

Ino flushed. ''So? Sai is good looking, therefore, I had to watch over him so other girls wouldn't try to hit on what's mine.''

''Same for me. Koni is hot, so if I let her walk around all day like she doesn't belong to somebody, guys would be all over her left and right.'' Kiba stated.

Sasuke shook his head. ''Whatever you two say.''

Naruto hesitated before speaking. ''Well sorry to say this, but Mr. Emo over here is right. It's just a phase. New couples do their best not to separate. Especially when they're in love. Also who knows, maybe Sakura also thought of the fact there are other girls Kankuro could easily date. So she decides to stick to him as close as possible.''

''Hm. Look whose getting smart.'' His friend replied.

He stuck out his tongue. ''Shut it bastard. I'm trying to back you up.''

He scoffed. ''I don't need backing up from someone like you.''

''You know what Sasuke?'' Naruto started.

Kiba interrupted. ''Shut up both of you. The bell's gonna ring in a few.''

He scowled at his brown haired friend and looked at the clock. ''Oh shit, that was fast.'' He said while packing his bag.

And after his words were mumbled, the bell rang.

* * *

''Sakura, how was your day with Kankuro?'' Naruto asked from the back of the car with a sneer.

She rolled her green eyes. She's been getting this comment all day. From Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kiba, now Naruto. ''It was fine Naruto. Why do you ask?''

''Well, the two of you have been attached at the the hip and your friends barely get to see you anymore.'' He remarked.

''He has a point Sakura.'' Hinata mumbled shyly.

She sighed from the front of Sasuke's car. ''I'm sorry. I hadn't really noticed. I've been caught up with him and school work so much that I haven't had a chance to be free. How about this weekend? Kankuro told me he's gonna hang out with his cousin and his friends.''

''Sure. Sounds good. Where do you wanna go?'' Naruto asked while kneeling between the passenger seats.

''You idiot, don't distract me while I'm driving.'' Sasuke said while stopping at a red light.

''Get over it bastard. We're almost at my house anyway.'' He retorted while poking the Uchiha in the cheek.

''Naruto stop before we get killed.'' Sakura said while pulling the blondes hand back.

He scoffed. ''Like Sasuke would crash.''

''I would crash on purpose just to get rid of you.'' He shot back with a glare at the road.

''You wouldn't dare.'' He said while reaching over to poke him again.

Of course Sakura grabbed his hand before he was even close and squeezed it really hard. ''Naruto, I'll break your freakin' hand off.''

''Ow, fine. Damn.'' He replied while rubbing his hand.

Sasuke rolled his eyes after he parked the car. ''Get the fuck out of my car.''

''That's not a nice way to talk to me and Hinata.'' He replied while grabbing his bag and glaring.

''I'm telling you to get the fuck out. She could stay if she wanted.'' He stated while glaring back at the blonde.

Naruto glared harder. ''Whatever bastard. Bye Sakura.''

''Bye Naruto.'' She mumbled. Her concentration was focused on the phone she was texting on.

Naruto shook his head at his friends and closed the car door.

* * *

The car stayed silent as the two drove together to Sasuke's house. The two lived within walking distance of each other. Sasuke at the end of the cul-de-sac and Sakura near the the top of another. She never really bothered bringing her car to school; she always rode with Sasuke no matter what. Of course recently with her boyfriend around, there was usually wasn't a need for a ride. Unless you count the days Sasuke and Sakura actually had to do school work together.

She didn't know how their school was gonna get done with Sasuke being quieter than usual. The brooding teen was brooding more, as well as being quieter, meaner, grumpier, and angrier. It was like his nerves were completely trashed and Sakura couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the fact she hadn't been over his house in a while and played their game. Oh yes, their game. Their game was something that began earlier in the year. To be honest with her self, she didn't know how their game started. It just started and the two never stopped it. Even after Sakura got Kankuro as a boyfriend their game didn't stop. In fact their game became more exciting. Every time they were dating somebody and they played their game, it just got better and better.

Lately, there game hasn't been happening. In fact, they haven't played their game in a couple weeks. It actually hit her in free period today while she with Kankuro that she missed their game. It was the only time that she saw a different type of Sasuke. Their game was what kind of brought our different sides of each of them and she liked it. Sakura looked over at him and wondered if he was thinking the same thing. Of course he was. Sasuke couldn't get the game out of his head. He couldn't believe that the two of them lasted so long without it. He couldn't imagine a day without the two of them playing their game and now they haven't played it in two weeks. It was driving him insane. A boy and his game couldn't be apart. Especially a game involving Sakura.

Everyday seeing her with Kankuro. It eternally made his blood boil. If it wasn't for the fact Kankuro was apart of the game, he wouldn't be so angry. It was Kankuro who made the game so exciting. So every time after he and Sakura played their game and he saw Kankuro the next day he was smug as fuck. Before they played their game a grin couldn't help but sneak across his lips either. He honestly couldn't help it. Sasuke was sure Sakura felt the same way when he was dating Karin.

It took him a while to admit it, but he enjoyed their game. The moments without their game were kind of like torture, but he was able to get through it sometimes. He was definitely happy that Sakura lived right up the street so they could play their game without much questioning. Also it was easy access for the both of them. Sasuke was hoping their game could be played today. He practically couldn't take it anymore…

''So what's your problem?'' Sakura asked up front when they entered Sasuke's room.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. ''Nothing.'' He mumbled.

Jade eyes narrowed. ''Don't lie to me Sasuke. I know when somethings wrong with you.''

He scoffed. ''I doubt you know me better than I know myself.''

She scoffed next. ''I'm sure I do.''

Sasuke turned from his room window. ''Oh really?'' He asked tauntingly.

She stood her ground. ''Really.''

He turned back around and continued to look out the window. ''That's what you think."

Her fists clenched. Why was he making things difficult? ''Sasuke, why can't you just give me an answer when I ask you a question?''

''Because I don't like questions in anyway shape or form. Besides its none of your concern.'' He replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave a stern face. Really did he just say that? ''Sasuke, don't give me that none of your concern bullshit.''

He shrugged. ''Hm. Too bad I will.''

She shook her head. ''Fine. I'll be back. Lemme get something to drink.''

He shrugged once more. ''Hm.''

She rolled her eyes and left. Sasuke turned around once she left and decided to sit on his bed. He really didn't feel like discussing with her that he's upset about the game. Especially since he didn't know how Sakura felt about them not playing the game. She didn't seem that much disturbed or upset, but of course why would she when she had a boyfriend.

He left the thought alone and looked up when Sakura reentered the room. ''Sakura where's your drink?'' He asked when he noticed she held no signs of having a cup or bottle on her.

She didn't reply. Instead she unzipped her jacket and let it hit the floor. After that she pulled her tank top over her head and unbuttoned her skirt. Both the clothing items joined the jacket on the floor. She stood in front of him in her bra and thong with pride and a sly grin. ''I don't need a drink. Instead I wanna to play our game.''

He swallowed hard. He could never say no. ''Sure.''

She began to smile as she walked over to the Uchiha male on the bed. Her legs were wrapped around his waist in an instant while her arms were doing the same to his neck. Sasuke could feel the grin already spreading across his lips, but from it you could already tell that he's done this before. ''So let the games begin.'' She whispered huskily in his ear.

He didn't have to be told twice. His hands were already on the clasp of her bra. Once the clothing was out of the way he threw it on the floor with the other pieces of clothing she left. His mouth was on her chest within seconds. Licking, flicking, pinching, it was all happening so fast. Sakura of course was enjoying every second of it. Her head was already thrown back and her moans were spilling out of her mouth in different octaves.

This was what Sasuke missed. He wondered what she thinking. What was it like to be cheating on her boyfriend because she couldn't choose between the two of them. It was obvious she'd always lose when it came down to it. He reminded her that every time they played their game. He left his thoughts alone and detached from her chest. He had to make this go faster; he couldn't wait much longer to the best part of the game.

Sasuke began pulling his shirt over his head. She was eagerly began to help. After his shirt was completely off she threw it near her clothes and got off of his lap to undo his pants. He shimmied out of them and had her throw them with the rest of clothes. After they were left in their under clothes Sakura happily lightly tackled Sasuke. She began kissing on his neck and while letting her hands trail down to the waistband of his boxers. Her lips curled while her mouth was doing work on his collarbone. He switched their position so he was on top.

Sakura moaned from the sudden contact. Sasuke's arousal was already poking the inside of her thigh, while his bare chest brushed against the pert buds of hers. He smirked before diving down and sucking on her pulse. In an instant, her fingers where in his hair deliciously rubbing his scalp. In return he moaned against her skin and wrapped a finger around one of her thong strings.

_BANG BANG! _

Was what caused the two to jump apart. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and the door several times before Sasuke gave in and spoke. ''What?''

''I just wanted to let you know Kankuro will be over here in forty five minutes to pick up Sakura.'' Itachi said through the door.

The couple slightly stiffened, but also relaxed. ''Fine.'' He called back.

He looked back down on Sakura. ''Wanna actually do our work?''

She rolled her eyes and whispered. ''That's a stupid question.'' Before her arm snaked around his neck to smash their lips together. He lightly smirked into the kiss and agreed that it was stupid to ask.

As their kiss grew hotter and hotter with tongue, nibbling, and sucking, Sasuke continued slowly pulling down Sakura's underwear. She noticed his advances and moved against him to get the piece of clothing off her body. With a little shimming and moving her legs around, it was off her torso and on the floor in less than a minute. His underwear was what came off next just as fast. The two were finally completely naked and the friction against one anothers body was becoming unbearable.

The passionate kissing, the damp skin, the tingles and ripples of pleasure spreading through their bodies, and the heat, their bodies were completely on fire. Even being naked didn't help temperature they felt. She was eating up every moment of it. Enjoying the hands that roamed on her chest, enjoying the kisses he planted on her neck, enjoying the feeling of his damp, soft skin against hers made it all so perfect. All her sense was heightened from the pleasure.

He was feeling the same sensations as well while looking on at the beauty that is known as Sakura. Boy, did he love their game. It wasn't just the thrill that he lived for. It was the feel of his body against hers. It was the moans and cries of pleasure that echoed out her mouth. It was that gorgeous body below his. It was feeling he got when he was with her. It all had to do with her.

The both of them knew it was each other that made the game so amazing. If it was somebody else, it's a definite that the game wouldn't be as pleasurable. The game wouldn't make them completely change to new people. The game wouldn't make them so into it. The game wouldn't make them achieve the best sensations they've ever felt in their lives. It was all the game and they knew it.

Sasuke knew it as he felt himself explode. He knew that it was all her and their game and nothing could come between it. Sakura felt the same as the bubble in the pit of her stomach popped seconds after. Her legs managed a vice grip around his waist and her nails of course leaving pink crescents in their wake while his fingers tightly fisted the bed sheets. After the high of the pleasure, the two slowly but surely separated and got under the covers and laid in silence for a bit before Sasuke broke it. ''What do you wanna do now? Kankuro is gonna be here in twenty minutes.'' He said softly.

She shrugged and laid her head on his chest. ''I dunno. I think I'll just text him and tell him we have more work to do and I have to be home early, so I can't hang out.''

''Why all of that?''

''Because I wanna take a nap.'' She mumbled into his skin.

A smirk began spreading across his lips. ''Hm. Of course. Use my phone and tell him yours is dead. I'm sure you don't wanna get up to get your phone.''

She softly giggled. ''You know me all to well.'' She said while reaching across Sasuke to get his phone.

''So how much longer are we gonna be playing our game?'' He asked while watching her fingers move quickly on his phone.

She handed back the phone and resumed to her spot. ''Probably until we get sick of it.''

He scoffed. ''Yeah. Like we ever will.''

''You're right. It's the thrill that we live for in this game right?'' She asked with a smile.

A smirk was spreading across his own lips. ''Yeah, but whose keeping score.''

''Next time let's not waste time and let the games begin.'' She whispered into skin.

''Agreed.''

* * *

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Review please. :) **

**-Kinky**


End file.
